Til' Death Do Us Part
by JustCallMePeighton
Summary: Summary: After Frankie Kazarian leaves Maria and their soon-to-be born son will he be able to get her back after a certain Bobby Roode steps up to the plate?
1. Reunions

**Til Death Do Us Part**

**Summary: After Frankie Kazarian leaves Maria and their soon-to-be born son will he be able to get her back after a certain Bobby Roode steps up to the plate?**

**Characters: Kazarian/Maria/Roode, Jeff/Brailiegh(OC), Mickie James/James Storm**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stars except for Brailiegh. I wish I owned Jeff., but I don't. ::Sigh::**

**Chapter 1: Reunions**

**Maria Hardy had just arrived backstage at TNA Impact. She had come to surprise her big brother Jeff with an early Christmas gift. She held the hand of a little five year old boy as she walked slowly down the halls of the arena. The little boys name was Brandon. He was Maria's pride and joy. He was her son. He had short dark hair and freckles across his cheeks and his nose. He had soft green eyes dimples. The little boy was an adorable little sight to see. She rounded the corner with the boy and stopped at her brother's locker room. She knocked lightly on the door waiting for a response.**

"**It's open!" A Southern accent called from inside. She turned the knob and walked into the room smiling widely at the family member.**

"**Hey sis!" Jeff greeted. "Hey there kiddo!" He said next to Brandon. The little grinned and ran to him leaping into his arms happily. **

"**Uncle Jeff!" He laughed as Jeff played rocket ship with him. "Mommy and me got you a gift." He smiled.**

"**Really? A gift for Uncle Jeffy? Well I'm flattered!" He exclaimed setting the boy down and looking back at Maria. **

"**Haha Merry Christmas Jeffrey." She handed him the gift and he accepted it before plopping down on the couch and tearing into the gift like an overly-excited little boy. Finally reaching his gift he help it up examining it. It was a photo in a frame. It was of Maria and Brandon. Jeff frowned at the photo and looked back at his sister.**

"**Ria, this sucks. I see you guys almost every day and now you want me to see you guys on the days that you're not around?" He pouted. Maria laughed at the man before playfully punching his shoulder. **

"**You're a big jerk Jeff!" She laughed. The two carried on with their playful bickering and teasing while Brandon went back and forth between the two choosing sides. Soon enough another tapping on the door sounded and in came Bobby Roode. The laughing stopped and emotions flared in the room. A tension pulled between Jeff and Roode while butterflies twisted in Maria's stomach and uncertainty ruled over Brandon.**

"**Maria, it's pleasant to see you here. I heard you were wandering around." Bobby smiled lightly at her. Maria returned his smile with one of her and the chagrin rushed to her cheeks causing her to turn a slight shade of red. Jeff blew hot air through his nostrils as he stood and approached the dark haired man.**

"**What do you want Roode?" Jeff said. Jeff had never liked Bobby. He always got a bad feeling when he appeared. Jeff wasn't blind though. He could see that his little sister took a liking to this man, but that didn't mean he had to lay low and hide his dislike for him. Jeff didn't want Maria to have anything to do with Roode. He also didn't want him anywhere around Brandon. **

"**Relax Hardy. I came here to see Maria. Oh and little B-rad of course." Roode said smirking at the little boy hiding behind his mothers leg. **

"**Brandon." Maria scowled. "Don't be rude, speak. Use your manners, say hello." She ordered. Brandon slowly unveiled himself and waved to Roode. **

"**Hello Mr. Roode." He spoke.**

"**Aw c'mon. Call me Bobby. Mr. Roode is my dad." Bobby smiled.**

"**Cliche much." Jeff muttered under his breath. He received a sharp elbow in the ribs from the tiny red head at his side. He shot a look at her and she shot one back. **

"**So..Ria, what are you doing Christmas night?" Roode asked.**

"**Um nothing that I could think of actually." She said smiling.**

"**I thought you were coming over for dinner with Brailiegh and I?!" Jeff exclaimed.**

"**Like I said, nothing actually." She repeated. Her brother rolled her eyes and went to sit on the couch with Brandon. **

"**Great. Do you wanna go see a movie?" He asked hopeful.**

"**Sure, I'd love to." Maria nodded biting her bottom lip nervously.**

"**Cool. Well, I gotta go. We'll talk later." He said. The two exchanged an awkward good-bye before the superstar departed and left the trio to themselves. Maria leaned against the door smiling dreamily. Jeff frowned and looked at the boy.**

"**Your mother is so lame B-rad." Jeff said. Brandon laughed happily kicking his tiny legs. **

"**Shut up Jeff. Stop poisoning my kid!" Maria retorted. "C'mon Brandon. We need to go, I have to go find Mickie!" Maria exclaimed. Brandon slid off the couch and took his mothers hand and they turned leaving greeting Brailiegh as she entered the room. Brailiegh was Jeff's girlfriend of five years. She was a petite girl with beautiful grey eyes and long dirty blonde hair. Her skin was a caramel color and decorated in the spandex material that created her ring attire. She held the TNA Knockouts Championship on her shoulder and a beautiful smile on her face. **

"**Hey there." The two greeted each other with a quick peck on the lips. "What's Ria doing here?" She asked.**

"**She brought me a gift." Jeff said. "She brought me her and B-rad in a frame so I can set them up on my imaginary desk." He grinned. Brailiegh laughed at her boyfriend rolling her pretty eyes.**

"**Well I think that's a sweet gift. She's still coming for Christmas Dinner with us right?" She asked.**

"**Nope. She's eating with Brandon and then going off to a movie with Bobby Roode and then probably sticking us with the kid." He informed the woman. Her jaw fell and her eyes widened.**

"**That bitch!" She joked. **

"**Ugh tell me about it? Where does she get off thinking she can just use us like we're her slaves or something?" He asked. Brailiegh stopped laughing and shook her head quickly.**

"**Jeff don't say that word! You're white, that's offensive, and now I feel bad." She exclaimed. Jeff chuckled to himself nodding slowly.**

"**Yea, I probably shouldn't have used that as an example." **

…**...**

**Mickie James was making out with her husband James Storm outside of catering. The newly weds had been like this ever since the honey moon had ended. Inseparable. They were so happy together and it was as if everywhere they went people envied their relationship. **

"**Aww, you guys look so cute together." A tiny bubbly voice said breaking up their embrace. Their heads turned and excitement flashed across the brunettes face. **

"**Oh my gosh Maria!" Mickie squealed hugging her friend. The two girls bounced around cheering and talking all at once. James Storm kneel down and messed with the boys hair. **

"**What's up kid? You excited for Christmas?" James asked the little boy.**

"**Santa is going to bring me a new scooter." Brandon smiled. **

"**Really? A new scooter! That's awesome, I want one too." James said playing with the boy.**

"**You should hurry and ask Santa to bring you one too." Brandon said eyes wide.**

"**Alright, I'll send my letter as soon as I get home. I just hope he doesn't get it too late." **

"**It would stink if you didn't get your new scooter Mr. Storm." Brandon said sadly.**

"**Yea, but hey, even if I don't I've always got something better." He said smiling up at his wife who was still reminiscing.**

"**My God Maria! It's been way too long girl." Mickie said looking over the beautiful red head.**

"**Oh how the years fly!" Maria laughed.**

"**You're telling me! How ya holding up honey? You're not still down about the whole...ya know.?" Mickie said trying to tip-toe around the subject. Maria sighed looking at the ground shrugging.**

"**I'm fine Mickie. It's almost been six years, I'll admit. It was hell at first, but I told myself that I couldn't keep living in this rut. I had to move on so I did and now I'm making the most out of life with me, myself, and my precious little boy." Maria stared down happily at her son at the last part. **

"**That's great. You do know that he's here tonight right?" Mickie asked. **

"**I figured." Maria muttered.**

"**Are you going to talk to him about Brandon?" James said butting in. He made sure to cover the boys ears while this conversation took place. He didn't feel it was right for the boy to hear such things.**

"**What for? He knows that Brandon exist and he's never once tried to do anything about it, so why try and make him now?" Maria said matter-of-factually. **

"**Well, that was a couple years ago Ria. Maybe now he's ready." Storm pried. **

"**I don't care. He can come to me if he decides he wants to be apart of our sons life." Maria said turning her nose up to the situation. James could tell that the woman's mind was made up but he still felt it was worth a shot.**

"**Well, I still think you give it a go Ria. He might surprise you." He said. Mickie nodded in full agreement with her husband. **

"**Look guys, I know what you're trying to do, and I appreciate the effort really, but I just don't think it's a great idea. Brandon and I have to go now. It's getting close to him bed time." Maria noted.**

"**You're not staying for the show?" Mickie asked.**

"**Nah, not this time. We've got lots to do tomorrow." Maria smiled. **

"**Well alright then. See-ya next time sweetheart." James said as he and Mickie hugged the duo. **

"**Take care Maria! I'll see you later little cutie." Mickie said to Brandon. He waved bye to them as he followed his mothers lead. They walked out into the brisk air fighting the cold as they made their way to the car. Maria unlocked the door, opened it, and strapped Brandon inside. She shut the door and made her way to her side.**

"**Maria?" A voice came from behind her. It was a soft voice. It sounded lonely and distant. She turned slowly wondering who the stranger who'd beckoned her was. She gasped placing her hand over her mouth seeing Frankie Kazarian come into her line of vision. **

"**Kaz?" The man smiled at her licking his chapped lips and digging his hands deeper into his jacket pockets.**

"**It's uh..it's been awhile. You here for Jeff?" He asked trying to make small talk. Maria shifted in her place uncomfortably. She nodded after awhile and opened her mouth to speak. "Wait. I-I know we left off on pretty bad terms, but I just need this chance to talk to you. I've got a lot of things on my mind that I need to say." He told her.**

"**Kaz it's late, it's cold and _my_ son needs to be in a warm bed so he can sleep." Maria said. She made sure to add emphasis to the word my when she said it. Or rather more, spat it, at Kaz. **

"**Then, could we talk later? Maybe over dinner?" He asked.**

"**Are you serious right now Frankie?" Maria scoffed rolling her eyes.**

"**Maria please. I know I fucked up, but I'm just asking for a chance to explain myself." He said. He locked eyes with her and held her gaze for as long as he could. "Please." He pleaded. Maria looked away and then back at him.**

"Fine. Dinner, tomorrow. I'll call you when you can come over." She negotiated. Kazarian nodded grateful.

"**Thank you so much Ria. I promise you won't regret it." He said.**

"**Yea, I better not or I'll sick Jeff on your ass. Now I have to go...see you tomorrow." **

**A/N Okay so I've never really done a fanfic on Maria with anyone other than Jeff. But I think this one is coming out pretty good. Tell me what ya think! ::Credit to Wolfgirl77769:: =D**


	2. I'm Back

Disclaimer: Still don't own anyone but Brailiegh.

Chapter 2: I'm Back

Maria had laid Brandon down to bed early tonight, because she was expecting Kazarian over for dinner. She wasn't thrilled about him coming over, but in the spirit of Christmas she allowed him. Christmas, that was something she was looking forward to. Christmas Dinner with Roode. That was going to be fun. She smiled happily to herself and walked around the kitchen. Thankfully TNA wasn't too far off from the house last night so they hadn't gotten home too late. There came the dreaded knock on the door and she sighed and mustered up enough strength to answer it. Kazarian stood there. He had a weak smile on his face and his hands were stuffed in his pockets.

"Afternoon Ria." He greeted.

"Just come in." She said standing aside to let him in. He stepped inside and looked around before letting out a relieved sigh.

"It uh..it looks the same." He said. This house used to be their house. They use to share almost everything in it. That was until he walked out and left her alone and pregnant.

"Minus a few things, but yea, pretty much the same." She said. He didn't miss the hint she threw with the first bit of the sentence and he hung his head again.

"We should probably go ahead and get this out of the way." She said quickly. She began making her way to the kitchen and Kazarian followed closely at her heels. He looked at the spread before him and it looked enticing. They both took their seats at the opposite end of table and the awkward tension rose immensely.

"So are we going to talk?" He asked breaking the silence.

"Sure." Maria responded keeping her head down and playing with the food on his plate.

"Well first off I'd like to say that I apologize." He started.

"For what?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what part are you sorry for?" She stated more firmly.

"Maria..I'm sorry for all of it. I know that I hurt you and I'm sorry, but I swear I didn't mean to." He sighed.

"Frankie you left me all alone and 7 months pregnant with _your_ baby. _Our _baby! After promising you'd do the right thing and stand by me!" She exclaimed.

"I was scared! I'd never had a baby before, I didn't know what to do. I wasn't ready to settle down." He told her.

"Frankie you're a 35 year old man! It's past time for you to grow the hell up and settle down!" Maria tossed her napkin over her plate and stood.

"This was a terrible idea. You should go." She said pointing in the direction of the doorway.

"Ria please, I'm sorry okay. Don't-don't make me leave. We can work this out. I'm ready now." He pleaded.

"Now's too late. Get out." She said. Kazarian slowly stood. He licked his lips and ran a hand over his short hair. Of course he hadn't come here and expected her to just throw herself at him, but he would've accepted anything over this. He started towards the exit and stopped to look back at the redhead he was once again leaving behind.

"Maria, I know that you don't want me here, but the thing about is that I _am_ here. I'm going to be there for my son regardless if you like it or not. Face it Ria, I'm back."

…...

Brailiegh and Jeff were in their hotel room. They were supposed to be watching a movie, but instead the two were making arrangements for their Christmas Dinner. Since Maria had opted out of spending it with them they had decided to invite someone else to replace her.

"What about Mickie and Storm?" Jeff asked.

"Ya know, they make a really cute couple." Brailiegh said.

"Yea, but we look better together." Jeff stated.

"I don't know. Mickie has a really great bod and James has some of the prettiest man hair I've ever seen." The blonde smiled.

"Oh so you like his man hair now?" Jeff frowned.

"Eh what can I say? I'm a hair whore. I fantasize of shaving all their pretty little heads and making a bed out of it." She grinned.

"Yea okay there's another one of those jokes that we just shouldn't say." He muttered. Brailiegh laughed at him and set herself down in his lap. She kissed his cheek and smiled happily at him.

"We really need to work on this joking thing don't we?" She asked.

"We do, but first I have a solution to our Christmas screw up." He offered. She nodded her head as if to say continued. "Why don't we..invite...Roode to the dinner?" He bit out.

"I can't believe you! You're willing to toss your differences aside for your sister and invite Roode to our holiday feast?!" She jumped and pulled him down to the floor by his arm and placed him a headlock.

"What the hell are you doing Bray!?" He yelled confused.

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend? There's no way in hell he'd ever _offer_ to be in the same room as Bobby Roode. Not in a million chances." She growled. Jeff sighed and tossed the tiny woman off his back. He rubbed his neck frowning at her.

"Yea well this time it's different. Maria's my baby sis and she's had it rough these last couple of years. If she thinks he's good for her then I guess it couldn't hurt to be a little supportive." He said.

"I guess." She sighed lying down on her elbows. "He hasn't done anything to make himself look like an ass. Well to her at least."

"Exactly, and as long as it stays that way, they can flirt or whatever all they want." He said. Brailiegh smiled at the tv.

"Okay, so it's a deal. We'll invite Roode to chow down with us."

…...

"Hey Micks!" Someone called. Mickie looked back to see Velvet Sky trotting up to her from down the hall. She stopped and waited for the woman smiling as she approached her.

"Hey there Vel. What's up?" She asked.

"Oh not much, just wanted to say that I am so glad to see you again. You look great by the way." Velvet smiled. She placed her hands on her hips and watched the short brunette as she smiled shrugging as if she were thinking of what to say.

"Thanks Vel, James and I were just heading out. It's great to see you again too." She told her.

"Oh yes, so how are you and the cowboy doing?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows to add effect.

"Ha! We're great actually. Thanks for asking, have you found anyone special?" Mickie asked.

"Nah not yet, but don't worry bout me. I'll find someone eventually." Velvet nodded.

"Mickie." Mickie and Velvet turned seeing James Storm ahead of them waiting for his wife next to an elevator.

"Coming hun." She called. "Well, I have to go. It was great talking to you, I'll see you later." Mickie said hugging the woman and leaving with her husband.

"That was Velvet Sky right?" James asked as the doors shut. Mickie giggled at the man shaking her head.

"Yes, yes that was Velvet Sky." She said.

"She looks different." He said.

"Really? I didn't notice." Mickie said pursing her lips.

"Hmm, maybe it's the outfit. I've never seen her in that long of a dress." He pointed out.

"James!" Mickie laughed.

"Well it's true. She wears really short dresses." He said again.

"So do I." Mickie smiled.

"Yea, but I like your short dresses. Their fitting." He said.


	3. Christmas

**Til Death Do Us Part**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stars except for Brailiegh. I wish I owned Jeff., but I don't. ::Sigh::**

**Chapter 2: Christmas Dinner**

***A/N* Okay so I was trying to post this chapter earlier on today, but my internet was temporarily down. My apologies! **

**She couldn't believe Jeff had done this. He'd actually invited Bobby to eat Christmas Dinner with them. This would certainly make for an awkward meal. Maybe having Matt, Reby, Mickie, and James here would even things out.**

"**Jeff you and Bray have a beautiful home." Reby said. Brailiegh and Reby didn't like each other. Maria could understand why. Reby was childish and liked causing problems. Brailiegh too was childish, but she knew when it was okay to be childish. **

"**Thanks Reby." Brailiegh said not even offering her a smile.**

"**So B-rad what do you wanna be when you grow up?" Roode asked.**

"**I wanna be a wrestler! Like my mommy and my uncles." He cheered. **

"**Oh. That's great man. Wrestling is definitely one of the best things you could ever do. Makes you big and strong." He nodded.**

"**It makes some people look stupid." Jeff muttered. Maria kicked her brother under the table and smiled innocently at him when he shot her a 'what the fuck' look. **

"**So Ria. I heard your new album. You sounded amazing. Wish I could sing like that." Roode complimented. **

"**Thanks Bobby. You're so sweet." **

"**Mommy I wanna play with my new toys." Brandon frowned. **

"**You don't wanna eat sweetie?" Mara asked. The little boy shook his head. Brandon really enjoyed his Christmas. He'd gotten a lot of cool new toys and lots and lots of money. **

"**No, I can eat later. Please mama please!" He begged tugging on her sleeve.**

"**Okay sweetie okay. Go play I'll wrap your food up." She said. Brandon hopped up from the table and ran back into the living room to play with his trinkets. Maria sighed and took a sip of her egg nog.**

"**What was that?" Matt asked his sister.**

"**What?" She questioned.**

"**You sighed. What was that sigh?" He clarified.**

"**Oh. Nothing I just know he's going to be so fixated on his new stuff he's not gonna wanna do anything he's supposed to do." She told them.**

"**If you don't mind me saying Ria, I think Brandon needs some more discipline." Reby said.**

"**And I think if you wanna raise a kid then you should get one of your own." Brailiegh spat.**

"**Excuse me?" Reby said narrowing her eyes.**

"**I know you're a little slow sweetie, but please try to keep up." The pretty blonde smirked. **

"**Jeff, you better call off your girlfriend." Reby threatened.**

"**I'm not getting involved in this. That's like setting myself up for failure." Jeff said. **

"**Hmph, typical. Dog always does as he's taught." The woman muttered. **

"**Woah." Mickie exclaimed.**

"**Bitch I'm about to join team shut it down if you don't join team shut it up!" Brailiegh growled. **

"**Okay okay now ladies." James started. "I think we should all just calm down a bit." **

"**Shut up Storm!" The two ladies yelled.**

"**Reby." Matt muttered. "Can you please just calm down? I'd like to go one day without you being childish." **

"**Matt she started it!" Reby yelled.**

"**Didn't he just ask you to stop being childish?" Jeff hissed clearly pissed about the dog comment.**

"**Fucking bite me Jeff." **

"**You'd like that wouldn't you?" He replied.**

"**Matt! Do something! She started this argument and now they're ganging up on me! It isn't fair Matt!" Reby whined.**

"**Well Reby maybe you shouldn't have tried to tell Ria how to raise her son. If Brandon was our kid would you have wanted someone else who has never been a mother to tell you what to do with your son?" Matt asked. Reby rolled her eyes at the elder Hardy boy and slumped down in her chair. She was becoming more and more fed up with this family and the way they treated her. They always took up for another and made her the target of their attacks. And Brailiegh, she and Jeff had been together for years. She'd practically grown up into their family so she too was protected from them. Reby had already made up in her mind though that one day, she'd get the respect she deserved. **

…**...**

"**What'd she say after that?" Daniels asked. Kazarian had come over earlier and the two had been talking about his dinner with Maria. Not that it was much of a dinner to begin with. Daniels and Kazarian had always been close. Even after Kaz ran out on Maria, Daniels still spoke to him and supported him. Didn't mean he agreed with what he did, he just didn't feel his friend needed to be shunned more than he already had. Both of the Hardy brothers had tried to nearly break the man's neck when they found out he'd abandoned their baby sister pregnant and scared. Somebody needed to take sides with him.**

"**She didn't say anything. She just pushed me out and then slammed the door in my face." Kaz sighed. **

"**Damn. Harsh man, harsh." Daniels said nodding slowly.**

"**You think she'll ever forgive me Chris?" His friend asked.**

"**I don't Frankie. She was pregnant with your baby and you left her. You know the saying, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.'" **

"**I'm going to call her." He said as he stood. **

"**Woah are you sure dude?" Daniels asked as he reached for his friends sleeve. Kazarian slipped right through his grip and walked over to his nightstand. He picked up the tiny phone that sat there and quickly dialed a number he hadn't forgotten.**

"**Frankie, I want you to think about this before you do it. Maria needs time to just..adjust." Daniels said trying to think quick on his feet. He wasn't an expert in this situation but he was pretty sure rushing into things weren't going to make it any better.**

"**Fine I'll think." He was quiet for a moment. "There I've thought about it and now I'm doing it." **

"**Frankie I just really think that-" His friend cut him off with a hand over his mouth as a smile grew over his face.**

"**Ria. Hey. I'm glad you picked up. Yea. Merry Christmas by the way. How'd Brandon enjoy his Christmas? Really? That's great." Daniels watched in silence with Kazarian's hand still firmly placed over his mouth. All he could do was hope this conversation wouldn't end well. It seemed like they were being cordial. Maybe she was just really into the holidays. **

"**So I was thinking, dinner didn't go so great, and I was just wondering if maybe the three of us, Brandon, you, and I that is, could um, go to the arcade or a movie or something I don't know." There was silence on the other line at first then Daniels could hear the feminine voice responding. Kazarians smile fell slightly and he nodded to no one in particular.**

"**Really? Well, I, I guess I'll talk to you later then. Okay, tell him I said hi? Thanks. Bye Ria." Kazarian pulled the phone from his ear and ended the call.**

"**So, what happened?" Daniels asked hurriedly.**

"**She...she's coming on the road with TNA." He said.**

"**That's awesome man!" Daniels exclaimed.**

"**And she's going to be with Roode." **


	4. Not Mine

**Til Death Do Us Part**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stars except for Brailiegh. I wish I owned Jeff., but I don't. ::Sigh::**

Chapter 4: Not Mine

Fuck this is hard. How could I let her do this? I should've said no. Ha, what would that have done? Nothing, not a damn thing. She's been with him nonstop. He's been acting like they're a family. One big happy family. Maria. I needed her. I want her back. I still love her. Her and Brandon had been on the road for all of two weeks and I couldn't bare it any longer. Roode didn't deserve her. Hell, I didn't deserve her. I'm just as pathetic as he is.

"Frankie?" I looked behind me and saw Aj Styles. He looked at me with confusion on his face.

"What?" I answered gruffly.

"You okay man? You seem a bit...lost." He said.

"Lost? I'm a grown ass man Aj, I'm not lost. I know where I am." I spat.

"Woah, calm down man. I was just trying to be friendly." He said frowning. I sighed standing up and grabbing my bag.

"Man, Aj I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me. I guess I've just been really on edge lately.

"It's cool dude." He said picking up his own bags. "Is it about Ria and Roode?" He asked already knowing.

"How can she let him replace me like that?" I asked.

"Well, no offense Kaz, but...you were never there to begin with. Maybe that's why it's so easy."

…...

"Ya know Ria, we haven't done this in a while." I said staring at the sun with my little sister by my side. Today I got her all to myself for some family bonding. Despite the fact that I'd practically had to beg her to cancel her plans with Bobby, I was enjoying it.

"You're right Jeff." She nodded. "We haven't done this in a while because we've never done this." I rolled my eyes and then looked at her and she looked at me.

"I meant...we haven't spent time together in a while." I clarified for her.

"I know Jeff. Relax I was just kidding. I do miss this. It's soothing to the mind, calming for the body. She breathed.

"Ria we're sitting on the grass staring at the blistering sun for a reason that I don't even know, definitely not the same thing as sitting in a hot tub or getting a massage. Where the hell do you think you're at?" I asked her confused.

"Shut up boy." She sneered.

"Boy? I'm a man for your information but okay whatever, anyways, I think we should talk."

"About?" She asked.

"About Roode...and Kaz." I told her. I watched as she sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. I knew I was supposed to be the supporting big brother right now, but I refused to sit back and watch my sister get played.

"What about em Jeff?" She asked half-heartedly.

"You know that I don't like what happened with you and Kazarian, but I hate what's going on between you and Roode a lot more."

"Jeff, this isn't your life. It's mine. Let me handle it." She said rolling her eyes.

"I will let you handle it when I feel your coming to your senses, but for now, I'll handle it for you and say what I want. Now, I know Kaz fucked up with you and 'B-rad', but at least he's trying to be there now. Roode doesn't care about Brandon or you. Do you know why he called Brandon 'B-rad' that first day?" I asked her.

"Because it's a cute little nickname for him!" She exclaimed.

"No. He thought his name was Brad...idiot. He probably still doesn't even know his name is Brandon, even after all the times you've said it. Or yelled it. I should say." Maria might not have noticed this, but I did. Brandon didn't like Roode at all. Maria yelled at Brandon over him. She was losing her sense of priorities.

"What do you mean yell?" She scoffed.

"Like when he first stopped by. Two seconds after Roode said hi to Brandon you yelled at the kid for not saying it back." I told her.

"That was rude!"

"There was only two seconds in between! He didn't have time to even wave!" I exclaimed. Maria rolled her eyes again and hastily stood up from her spot and started on her way.

"Where are you going Ria?" I asked.

"To the hotel Jeff!" She yelled back. I didn't respond to her. There was no point. At least I knew she was going somewhere safe.

…...

I was sitting in the hotel bar. I was sick of this. Sick of people trying to tell me what's right for me. I know what to do with my life dammit. I'm in control of me. I'd left Brandon in the room with Brailiegh. I needed to be alone right now. Of course Jeff would find out and come running, yelling at me that I'm being a neglectful mother. Who is he to say that? I've taken care of my son by myself for years!

"Maria?" And here it comes.

"What do you-" I stopped half way through my sentence laying my eyes on a man that I hadn't expected to see, but didn't mind seeing.

"Oh hey Bobby." I said smiling sweetly. "What are you doing down here?"

"Well I came to get a drink of course." Duh Maria! "Were you expecting someone else?" He asked.

"Yea actually. I was expecting Jeff to come at me full force nagging about my responsibilities." I told him.

"Really? Sounds like you need a relief break from him." He chuckled.

"Oh you know me so well." I cooed. I gazed at Bobby log and hard for a moment and realized he was so much more handsome than I remembered. Maybe I could see better when I was tipsy? Either way I was fine with him being here gracing me with his presence.

"So Maria?" He started. "Are you up for that break or what?" I noted the devilish look in his eyes and an evil smile crept across my face. Yes. I was up for the break. Yes. I wanted to have fun. Yes. I did deserve this. No. I didn't even think twice when I left with him.

…...

She never noticed me. But I noticed her. He never noticed me. But I noticed him. I noticed how they sat across from each other together, laughing and smiling. The words they exchanged were words I could only dream of ever saying to her again. This woman, this beautiful woman that I gave away. She'd changed so much. I noticed this when she left with him. The Maria I knew wouldn't have just walked out with a man she wasn't involved with. My Maria had standards. This wasn't my Maria though. Maybe her standards were gone. Maybe she was up for anything she could get now. I could only hope that wasn't the case. I was running out of time though. I needed to win her heart back. If Maria wouldn't listen to me then I'd go to Jeff. If he doesn't listen...then I'll go to Roode. I'll make him back off myself.

…...

**A/N** Okay, so I do apologize for not updating in a while. I've been in between resolutions for this story. I've finally settled though, I want this to be something short, and bittersweet. I want a story that'll for once make the readers go 'dammit why!?' instead of 'aww yay'. Don't ask why, cause I don't know. Guess every writer wants that affect every now and then.


	5. Enough Talk

**Til Death Do Us Part**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stars except for Brailiegh. I wish I owned Jeff., but I don't. ::Sigh::**

Chapter 5: Enough Talk

"Hey Jeff." I said smiling at the man. I'd never liked her brother begin with, but if I wanted to keep my catch then I'd have to play nice with the family. Hardy looked up at me glaringly and then back down at his boots.

"What do you want Roode?" He asked.

"I wanted to talk obviously. About Maria." I said.

"Look, let's get something straight Bobby." He said standing up to face me. "I don't like you and you don't like me so don't come in here and pretend like we've been cool for years because we haven't and we never will be. I don't agree with what you and my sister are doing, but I'm not in control of her or the choices she makes so I guess I'm just stuck with seeing your face til she comes to her senses."

"Woah woah woah Jeff!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up in defense. "Calm down now, let's both be mature adults here."

"Fine. Stop with the bullshit and get to the point." He spat.

"Fine." I agreed. "You're right, I don't like you. I can't stand you Hardy. Every time I see you and remember that you and Ria are family I vomit a little, because it disgust me to know that something that...'innocent' can be related to something like you. Vile and contaminated. But you know what, that's okay because after I get my hands on her...again...she won't have anything to do with you or any of these other low life scum again."

So I always knew that Hardy was a hot head in some ways, and I was well aware of the mans stupidity, but I never thought he was really stupid enough to attack me. I'd have to teach him a lesson. Fighting back I pushed the younger man into the lockers throwing my fist into his stomach again and again before he caught me off guard and took my down to the hard floor. He landed a few good shots on me before his little girlfriend came in to break it up. Lucky for him.

"You're lucky your girlfriend came to your rescue Hardy!" I growled getting up and wiping a little blood from the corner of my lips.

"The next time I see your face I'm going to make sure you never look the same Roode!" He yelled back.

"Yea, well I bet that won't change much." I smirked. "It's hard to make this look bad." I added casually strolling out of the room. Now to find my Maria and spin a tale.

…...

"Jeff what the hell was that all about? Are you trying to get yourself in trouble?" She yelled at me.

"I don't wanna hear it Brailiegh. He got what he deserved and I'm happy I'm the one that gave it to him." I spat.

"Yea well I bet you won't be so happy when you get suspended over this and lose your title!" She asked me.

"It doesn't matter, I'm losing it anyways remember. The new family storyline. Stupid piece of shit." I muttered.

"Baby. You're stressed aren't you? Yea, that's all." She cooed stroking my cheek. "Just calm down. Bobby is just a phase and I'm sure that Hulks not going to let Aces and Eights hold your title for too long. You'll always be the champion in my eyes and in the eyes of your fans and that's all that matters right?"

"Yea I guess it is as far as the championship goes, but I really don't think that he's a phase for Maria. She's changing Braigh. She's gotten so mean, cold, the way she's been treating Brandon lately." I sighed.

"Just give it time to fade." She sighed hugging me.

"I don't want them together. I need to get Kazarian back in the picture." I said hugging her back.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" She asked.

"I think he's matured. He knows what his responsibilities are now and he's ready to take them head on." I told her.

"Right. Well look, I have to go. Have my title match tonight, Hulk said he has a shocker for the crowd tonight." She said pulling away.

"Why is he so damn set on us not being the championship couple anymore?" I joked.

"I have no idea, but whoever this bitch is, she better be prepared for me to hate her afterwards." She giggled. I leaned down and kissed her before we both parted ways. I was on a hunt now.

…...

"Hey Roode!" I yelled. I hadn't planned on talking to him first, but he was the first one I saw so I went for it.

"Oh great." He sighed annoyed. "First the idiot, now the flake. My lucky day." He added. I walked up to him hurriedly pushing him into a wall and getting in his face.

"You listen to me and you listen hard Roode. I know your game and I'm not stupid. I know your just using her and I'll be damned if I just sit around and let it happen. I love Maria. I love her a lot more than you do and ever will. Stay away from her or I swear, I swear I will find you and I will kill you." I said. He pushed me back and brushed off his shoulders.

"Seems like everyone is just saying a lot of the same thing lately." He smirked. "I'm going to tell you like I told Jeff, I'm not backing down. Maria wants me and if that wasn't obvious enough then maybe you haven't been paying enough attention. Open your eyes Kazarian. I'm in...and you're out."

…...

Talking to Roode hadn't gone as I expected. Or maybe I could say that it did. I knew he wouldn't listen and that'd he'd be an asshole. Either way now I'm sitting down with Jeff. I was surprised that he found me before I found him. He had done most of the talking. His words and request seemed more like demands. I didn't know the younger Hardy boy was so anxious to get his sister and I back together. His words to me when I left weren't the nicest. Then again I guess they shouldn't have been.

"Jeff, I talked to Roode, he isn't going to give up til he's ready and Maria won't take any of my calls. She won't even let me talk to my son Jeff!" I exclaimed.

"What? She told me that you and Brandon spoke on a regular basis!" He said shocked.

"Well then I guess she's been lying to you for him." I told him.

"I can't believe this. Kaz, we have to go to the extreme with this." He said.

"We do. I have to make her see that I really do love her. What about...a match." I suggested.

"What?"

"A match. If I win...Maria comes home and she leaves Roode." I said.

"If he wins?" He asked.

"If he wins...then...she's his til death do them part." I said.

"Speaking of death." Jeff breathed as he watched the monitor. It was a rather shocking and devious sight. Brailiegh was in the middle of the ring crying over her lost title and screaming 'how could you!?' at the new TNA Knockouts Champion. Maria.


	6. Raising The Stakes

**Til Death Do Us Part**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the stars except for Brailiegh. I wish I owned Jeff., but I don't. ::Sigh::**

Chapter 6: Raising The Stakes

"Jeff I can't believe she did this to me." Brailiegh sighed. "Like, what the fuck is her problem? I've never been anything but nice to her!"

"I know Brailiegh I know, but we can't do anything about it. Hulk obviously thought she deserved it." Jeff said.

"Deserved?" Brailiegh exclaimed sitting up quickly. "Deserved!?" She repeated. "Jeff, Maria hasn't wrestled mainstream in years! She left the ring as a knockout and cut all ties with the company except for the occasional visits backstage for you and that was it. So tell me, baby, how the hell does she fucking deserve this!?" She yelled. Jeff laid quietly on the bed looking up at his girlfriend with no expressions written on his face.

"I don't know Braigh. I was just throwing something out there." He shrugged.

"This isn't fair Jeff." She sighed laying back down.

"Don't worry Braigh. I'm fixing this. Kaz and I are fixing this." He said next.

"What?" She frowned confused. "What do you mean you're fixing it?"

"Kaz is setting up a 'Til Death Do Us Part' match with Hulk against Roode, for Maria." He told her.

"Really? Jeff I don't know if that's such a good idea. The last time that happened with Matt, he lost Lita...to Kane." She said.

"Well that was obviously a bad idea on Matt's part, but this time it's fair competition. Kaz knows Roode. He knows his skill set. His strengths and his weaknesses."

"Yea well so does Roode." Brailiegh said. "What makes you think Kaz can really win this?" She asked.

"Because he really loves Maria. He's fighting for that same love from her. Roode is fighting for ass. The two don't even begin to compare." Jeff said.

"I guess you have a point." Brailiegh said nodding slowly.

"Oh I know I do. Now kiss me goodnight and go to sleep." He said. Brailiegh giggled as she watched him pucker his lips and close his eyes waiting for her kiss.

"You are so dumb." She laughed kissing him. "Goodnight Jeff."

…...

"Did you see the look on her face when I won that title?" Maria asked Bobby.

"Yes Maria for the millionth time I saw the damn look. God will you shut up? I'm sick of hearing you talk." He snapped. He stood abruptly from the couch and began walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Maria called after him.

"To handle my own business." He said.

"When are you coming back?" She asked.

"When I feel like it. In the mean time, why don't you clean yourself up and find somewhere to drop that damn kid off." He said before slamming the door. Maria stared at the closed door feeling hurt for a moment before she heard someone in the background.

"Mommy?" Maria spun around and looked at the little boy.

"What? What do you want?" She asked.

"Mommy I wanna go home. I don't like it here." He said.

"Brandon you can't always have what you want." Maria snapped. "Gosh just stop complaining about everything and go to bed!" She yelled. Brandon looked at his mother with wide-eyes. He'd never seen her act so mean before. She'd always been playful and sweet. Now she was...evil. She collapsed down on the couch and dropped her face in her hands and began crying. Brandon walked quietly over to his mother before sitting beside and rubbing her back.

"It's okay mommy. We'll be alright. It can be you and me forever." He said trying to comfort her. Maria sniffled and looked over at her son. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled her close to her.

"I'm so sorry Brandon. I've been a terrible mother lately." She cried.

"You're doing your best." He told her.

"Well I can do better." She nodded. "And I'm going to start." She told him.

"Really?" He asked. Maria nodded at him. "Does this mean we can start visiting Uncle Jeff and Aunt Brailiegh again?" He asked hopeful.

"Yes baby." She smiled.

"And...what about daddy? Can I see him too?" He asked next.

"Ya know Brandon...you're daddy, he really hurt me." She started. "But that's no excuse for me to keep him from you. Every kid needs their dad, and that includes you."

"I love you mommy." Brandon said.

"I love you too Brandon. Now c'mon. We have some last minute sleeping arrangements to make. Go grab your stuff." She said. Brandon hurried from the couch and ran to get his things. Maria grabbed her phone and dialed a number while throwing several things in her suitcase.

_'Hello?'_ A groggy voice answered.

"Jeff." Maria breathed. "Look, I know you're mad at me and I know that I'm probably the last person you wanna see, but you're my big brother and I really need you right now." She sniffled.

_'Ria? What's going on? Are you and Brandon alright?' _He asked urgently.

"Yea. Yes, we're fine we just-we need a place to stay tonight."

_'Maria.'_

"Jeff please. I know I've been really iffy lately, but I really need this favor."

_'Maria relax. You're family. You know if you need me, I'm always there for you. Do you want me to come get you?' _He asked.

"No. We'll be fine. We'll see you in a few." She said before hanging up.

"I'm ready to go mommy." Brandon said.

"Good." She smiled. "So am I."

…...

Kazarian was backstage getting ready to go out to the ring and make his big announcement. He was ready and pumped up. Roode had nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. He'd have to face him man to man.

"Kaz?" He heard. He turned around to see the object of his affection. The woman he was fighting for.

"Maria." He breathed.

"Hi." She said smiling lightly.

"Hey. What uh- what's up?" He asked.

"Jeff told me what you were doing." She said. "I think it's really sweet."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yea." She said. "I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting. I should've let you talk to Brandon. You're his father, I can't change that and I shouldn't have tried to ignore it either." She admitted.

"Thank you Maria. It really makes me happy to hear you say that. Maybe, after this match..we could um...we could all go grab a bite to eat?" He asked her. She chuckled.

"So sure you're gonna win huh?"

"Oh I know I am." He smiled. "Haven't you heard? I'm doing this for real reasons." He told her. She giggled at him and extended her hand.

"Good luck tonight Kazarian. Whatever happens...I'll honor it." He shook her hand gently and then watched her as they parted ways.

…...

Jeff, Brailiegh, Mickie, James, and Brandon all sat backstage watching the match with great intensity. Maria wasn't just Bobby's valet tonight. She was the special guest referee too. Another pleasant surprise. So far she'd been drawing the match straight down the middle. Roode was obviously getting irritated with that. Jeff almost blew a gasket when he saw Roode grab her and yell at her.

"Calm down Jeff." Brailiegh kept saying. He couldn't calm down. The show was almost over. This match was almost over. He was anxious for crying out loud!

Thankfully though Kazarian seemed to have this match in the bag. He was going for The Flux Capacitor when Roode low blowed him. Kaz fell to his knees in pain and rolled around on the mat. Maria checked on him doing her referee duties and Roode covered him for the pin. 2 count. Bobby shot up pissed. He started yelling at Maria again. Kazarian crawled away slowly still holding his balls. Bobby continued to yell at Maria before pushing her down to the mat.

…...

I sat on the canvas. I was finally realizing. It had clicked for me now. I didn't need him. I never needed him. All this time. I'd been ignoring my family and mistreating my own son for him. How could I have been so stupid? All I ever needed was in front of me the whole time. Kaz...he was always the right one. Mistakes are mistakes. People can be forgiven. It was decision time. Payback time. I stood slowly behind Roode and called out to him. He looked at me questioningly.

"An early victory kiss!" I said playing a smile for him. He smirked at me and walked slowly over to me. That's right. Come here. I listened to the boos of the crowd. I silenced them and took care of my own business. I kicked him and pulled him towards me and delivered a sharp Twist of Fate and urged Kaz on top of him.

"1...2...3!" The bell sounded. That was the fastest three count I'd ever seen but it meant everything to me. I raised Frankie's hand in victory and then kissed him happily. I couldn't even begin to describe the emotions that ran through me. The tears of solemn joy that I had.

"Maria." He said.

"Shh. I love you Frankie Kazarian." I told him.

"I love you too baby. I have to ask you something though." He said.

"What is it?" I asked. I watched then as he got down on one knee and took my hand in his.

"Will you marry me, Maria Francine Hardy?" He asked me.

"Oh God yes. It's til death do us part remember."

…...

**A/N** And there you have it! A beautiful finish to this story! Hope you enjoyed! Next posting is going to be sad, lustful, romantic, dramatic, and full of magic...literally.


End file.
